Running Away with My Heart
by angelsinstead
Summary: Todd is locked up in a high security juvenille detention facility until his eighteenth birthday. Marty has been placed in a convent-school for young girls. What happens when these two seventeen-year-olds meet and fall in love?
1. Destiny

Author's Note: This AU story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. Some of the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Destiny~*

Todd

He was seventeen years old and locked up in a high security juvenille detention facility until his eighteenth birthday. If he did as much as one thing wrong during the term of his incarceration, the judge had said he'd be locked up Statesville Prison for a much longer sentence. He didn't want to spend time in Statesville, so he was trying to be on his best behavior.

At the facility, he worked from dusk till dawn, splitting logs and maintaining cemeteries. It wasn't exactly exciting or easy work, but it kept his mind off the complications in his life. When he was a little boy of eight, his mom had deserted his family. She had left him behind to be raised by a cruel and abusive father who had treated Todd no better than a filthy animal. He had spent his years with his father, feeling worthless and unwanted. With every abuse his father had committed against him, the rage inside him grew. At sixteen, it had all exploded. Todd had stolen his father's car in an attempt to escape his unhappy life. He didn't get far when his dad had alerted the police. After being pursued by cops for well over an hour, he wrecked his father's car and ended up behind bars. No one listened to him when he said his dad had been a child abuser. They had just assumed he was a troublemaker and carted him away.

Todd wasn't alone in the facility. He had made friends with Jason Webb, another misunderstood young man who had been locked up for several offenses. The two had forged an unlikely friendship, but both were far more mature and wise than most of the other young men in the facility. Jason had a plan to escape the facility and run away to Canada. He had drawn maps and formed extensive plans outlining his and Todd's escape.

Todd always listened to Jason's plans, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to escape. Fear of being caught plagued him. He didn't want to end up in Statesville. Just one more year, and he'd be a free man. But that summer, everything would change for Todd.

Because that summer, Todd Manning would met his destiny...

Marty

She was seventeen years old and locked up in a convent. Her hateful aunt had sent her to a convent-school after the accidental drowning death of both of her parents. She remained at Sister Mary-Catherine's School for Young Girls, receiving her education while her aunt traveled the world, spending the fortune that had been entrusted to her after the death of Marty's parents.

At the convent-school, Marty made excellent grades. All the young girls looked up to her. She threw herself into her studies as her school work was all she had. No family members ever came to visit her, and she was all alone in the world. One day she hoped to become a famous doctor, then she could help the sick. All she had ever wanted was a family; someone to care for her and love her.

Marty wasn't all alone in the convent. She had become close friends with Megan Gordon, her roommate in the school for girls. Megan was like a sister to Marty. They always shared all their secrets. Only Megan knew of Marty's sorrow of losing her parents when she was seven and of the horrible nightmares that still plagued her. It had been Megan who comforted her when Aunt Kiki didn't come or send a card when it was Marty's birthday or Christmas.

Marty wanted an escape and something more for her life. She did not want to become a nun. Instead, she hoped to become a famous doctor, get married, and raise a family. She was waiting until the day she turned eighteen, then she'd finally be able to leave the convent.

But that summer, something changed for Marty. After a walk in the forest, she had came face to face with her own destiny...


	2. Mermaids & Condoms

Author's Note: This AU story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. Some of the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Mermaids and Condoms~*

Marty and her friends were wearing their dull, drab uniforms as they listened to Sister Mary-Catherine's latest prayer. "Mary, loving Daughter of God the Father, I give my soul to your care. Protect the life of God in my soul. Do not let me lose it by serious sin. Protect my mind and my will so that all my thoughts and desires will be pleasing to God. Hail Mary..." spoke Sister Mary-Catherine. Marty and the other young girls were supposed to repeat back the prayer after Sister Mary-Catherine had recited it.

Marty tried to concentrate, but Megan was being bad again. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small foil packet. "What's that?" Marty asked curiously.

"What do you think it is? It's a condom," Megan answered quietly.

"Ohhh my God! Megan, where did you get that?" Marty demanded.

"I bought a package at the drug store in town. If one of us meets a boy, we might need one of these," Megan replied. "You don't want to get pregnant, do you?"

"No! But uhhhh..."

Sister Mary-Catherine went on with her prayer. "Mary, loving Mother of God the Son, I give my heart to your care. Let me love you with all my heart. Let me always try to love my neighbor. And help me avoid friends who might lead me away from Jesus and into a life of sin. Hail Mary..." spoke the nun.

Marty wasn't listening to the prayer as Megan opened the small foil packet and withdrew the condom. "Ohhh my God, it's soooo big!" Marty gasped.

Megan just smiled as she pulled on the end of the condom to extend it. She then handed it to Marty. "What am I supposed to do with it?" Marty asked nervously.

"Why don't you practice with it... so you know how to put it on a guy when the time comes?" Megan suggested.

"Practice on what?" Marty demanded.

Once again, Sister Mary-Catherine continued with the prayer. "Ohhh Mary, loving Spouse of the Holy Spirit, I give my body to your care. Let me always remember that my body is a home for the Holy Spirit who dwells in me. Let me never sin against Him by any impure actions alone or with others, against the virtue of purity. Hail Mary..." spoke the nun.

"Holy shit!" Megan suddenly squeeled loudly when the condom got away from Marty and flew half-way across the room. It happened to land in Sister Mary-Catherine's lap. The nun's eyes got huge when she stared at the offending object that now lay upon her habit. She picked the condom up with her hanky, then stood up to approach both Marty and Megan.

"Girls, have you anything to say for yourself?" she asked them quietly.

"I've been bad," said Megan with a giggle as Marty blushed bright red.

"I think we need to have a talk," spoke Sister Mary-Catherine as she pointed to her office.

"Yes, Sister," Marty said dutifully as she didn't want to get into any more trouble. If she wasn't good, she'd be stripped of all her privileges. Since there was very little one could do in a convent to have fun, Marty intended to have fun OUTSIDE the convent.

After Megan had been severely reprimanded, Sister Mary-Catherine insisted she speak to Marty all alone. "Margaret, I can expect this kind of behavior from Megan because she's much younger, but I demand so much more of you. You're one of the oldest girls here... and an excellent student. See that this never happens again... or I will have no choice but to revoke all of your special privileges. There will be no more trips into town to the theater... nor will there be any more walks into the forest. Do I make myself completely clear?" asked the elderly nun.

"Yes, Sister," Marty promised. "It won't happen again."

"Alright, Margaret. You may go out for your walk now. Have a wonderful time," said Sister Mary-Catherine. "And may your walk through the forest bring you so much closer to God."

Marty grabbed her backpack and headed toward the door. If she hurried fast enough, she'd have the whole afternoon to herself. She could relax, enjoy nature, and finally be free. How she loved her walks in the forest and prayed that she'd never be stripped of her special privileges. *~o~*

Todd had been sent out into the forest as well. Officer Kurtz had said that the strongest guys in the facility were needed to collect the daily wood for log-splitting. Jason, Todd, and a few others had been sent out in search of logs.. Before they had parted ways, Jason handed Todd a map. "If you get tired and you need a rest, follow this map to a little pond. It's really well-hidden, but you should be able to find it on the map. I want you to check it out. Once we find a couple of girls, we'll take them there, and we'll all go skinny-dipping," Jason said to Todd.

"Girls? Skinny-dipping?" Todd said as his eyes lit up.

Todd hadn't seen a girl in three months. He'd gotten in trouble in the mess hall for complaining about his food and hadn't even been allowed to go into town to see a movie. He wasn't even sure he'd know a girl if he saw one.

Jason just laughed at Todd's reaction. "Have fun at the pond... but not too much fun," Jason said to Todd with a wink. "We wouldn't want Kurtz to sneak up on you when you have your cock in your hand."

Todd pocketed the map and parted ways with his friend. He spent the better part of the afternoon gathering the wood as he'd been ordered. Once he had a huge, neat stack of logs to be transported back to the facility, he took out Jason's map and decided to go exploring. He walked through the forest, anxious to find the pond Jason mentioned so he could get a refreshing drink.

The map was easy to follow and very soon Todd had arrived at the pond which was concealed within a thicket of trees. The water sparkled in the sunshine as Todd caught a glimpse of the perfect little pond. He was gazing at the pond when he saw that a beautiful young girl was floating face-up amongst the lily pads. She had long curly blonde hair and was wearing a barely-there bikini. Todd's eyes just about popped out of his head.

*I think I've found a mermaid,* Todd was thinking. Before he could jump in to catch her, he heard someone calling his name.

Recognizing it to be Kurtz, his commanding officer, Todd rushed back to the site where he had gathered the logs. He couldn't afford to get into trouble now. He'd be locked up in detention and stripped of all his privileges.

When Todd arrived back at the site, Officer Kurtz questioned him. "Where have you been, Manning?" growled the middle-aged officer.

"I went into the woods to take a pee," Todd lied.

"That better be all you were doing!" Officer Kurtz said with a scowl.

"There's a convent of young girls right over there across the forest," Kurtz said as he pointed in the direction of the convent-school. "And if I find you were doing anything with your penis besides taking a pee, I will personally cut it off with a hacksaw."

"No need to get violent..." Todd said under his breath.

"What was that, boy? You aren't gonna make me look bad, are you?" Kurtz said angrily. "Because if you do, I'll make you sorry! No one EVER makes me look bad!"

"No, no..." Todd insisted. "I haven't even seen a girl. I swear!"

"Hell, I don't even like girls!" Todd added.

"You gay, boy?"

"No, I'm not gay," Todd responded. "What I mean is... I haven't SEEN a girl... and I am not trying to get with any of the girls over there in the convent."

"You better not be lying!" Kurtz exclaimed. "Because if I even SUSPECT you're trying to meet up with a girl, you're gonna regret it."


	3. Todd Finds his Mermaid

Author's Note: This AU story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. Some of the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Todd Finds his Mermaid~*

As a special treat, Sister Eleanor had taken Megan and Marty into town to see the movie. "Now you girls have a wonderful time," said Sister Eleanor. "And don't talk to any strange boys in the theater."

"We won't," Marty stated as she waved good bye to the kind sister.

Marty and Megan were waiting in line outside when they saw a bus pull up from the juvenile detention facility. "Look, Marty, it's those bad-ass boys!" Megan gasped.

Marty didn't respond. She has her eyes on Todd as he stepped from the bus. Suddenly her palms got sweaty and her face grew hot. Megan was speaking to her, but she appeared to be in a daze.

"Marty, what's wrong with you?" Megan asked. "Do you think one of those guys are hot?"

When Marty failed to answer, Megan demanded, "Who are you looking at?"

"No one," Marty cried out. She tried to keep Megan from looking as the group of young men approached. Megan couldn't help but steal a few little glances as Todd and Jason came up behind them. Jason gave Megan a wink, but Todd only had eyes for Marty.

Todd couldn't help but notice Marty's curly blond hair- the same cascading blond hair that had belonged to his mermaid in the woods. He was fairly certain it was her. As he moved closer to tap her on the shoulder, he was stopped by his commanding officer.

"What do you think you are doing, BOY?" Kurtz asked in a growl.

"Nothing, I was just..."

"You are not to touch or talk to those girls, Manning, do you understand me?" hissed Officer Kurtz. "Those young ladies are attending the nearby convent. They're studying to become nuns. They are not to be bothered by the likes of you!"

Todd's eyes got huge with shock when he heard the news. His beautiful mermaid wanted to be a nun?! How could a girl THAT beautiful ever wish to become a nun?

After they had paid for their tickets and had gotten their snacks, Marty and Megan took their seats in the theater. The movie had been playing for nearly thirty minutes when Marty stood up and told Megan she had to go to the bathroom. She left the theater, hoping Todd would follow.

When Todd saw Marty leaving, he said to Officer Kurtz, "I gotta pee."

"I thought I told you to pee BEFORE the movie," grumbled Kurtz.

Refusing to let Todd go alone, the commanding officer insisted that the whole group of young men get up and go to the restroom. The other guys were pissed at Todd for making them miss part of the movie. Despite his efforts to talk to Marty, Todd wasn't afforded the chance to speak to her at all.  



	4. Marty Schemes

Author's Note: This AU story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. Some of the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Marty Schemes~*

Marty sat in class amongst her friends. Sister Agnes was talking about helping others in need. "Today girls, we need to brainstorm ways we can help those in need," said the elderly nun.

"I think we should have a fundraiser and raise money for kids overseas," suggested Tiffany.

"That's an excellent idea, Tiffany," spoke Sister Agnes as she wrote the idea down on the chalkboard.

A smile came to Marty's face as she raised her hand. When Sister Agnes called on her, Marty said, "We always do nice things for people in need in other countries, but why not do something nice for people here?"

"What do you have in mind, Marty?" asked the nun.

"I suggest we host a dance for the boys from the juvenile detention facility, so they can make new friends and become closer to God," responded Marty.

Gasps rang out over the crowd when the other girls heard Marty's suggestion. "That's enough, girls," Sister Agnes spoke sternly. "Marty has a fabulous idea. Those young men DO need our help to become closer to God."

Marty was praised for her fine idea and the good Sister said it would become their next project. "I'll talk to Officer Kurtz about it right away," Sister Agnes stated.

*~o~*

Officer Kurtz called a meeting together in the mess hall. "You've been invited to a dance at Sister Mary-Catherine's School for Young Girls," he explained.

Cheers went out over the crowd when Officer Kurtz made the announcement. All the young men were looking foward to spending some time with the girls who lived in the nearby convent. "Quiet down!" Kurtz growled. "There WILL be rules."

Todd rolled his eyes. Of course there were rules. Kurtz was sure to make this upcoming dance as boring as hell.

"Number One ::: Boys must stand at least two feet away from girls while dancing," Kurtz rang out.

*Well, that ruins my chances of holding my mermaid close in my arms,* Todd thought unhappily. He couldn't wait to see her again. He had been dreaming of her beautiful face every single night since he had seen her at the theater.

"Rule number Two ::: No foul language."

"Number Three ::: No exchanging of personal information other than your first names."

"Rule number Four ::: Boys must wear their best attire. Suits and ties are required."

Todd groaned. Would he be able to survive wearing a suit? If it meant seeing his mermaid and being in her presense for a night, he supposed he could handle it.

"And the fifth and final rule ::: All boys must be on their BEST behavior."

Todd grinned. No chance of that. He loved being bad.


	5. The Dance

***~The Dance~***

Todd arrived at the convent wearing his suit and tie. He stepped off the bus with the other teenage boys from the Juvenile Detention Center. Officer Kurtz lead them inside after reminding them of the "rules." "I expect everyone to be on their best behavior tonight," Kurtz ordered.

"That means you, Manning," he interjected when he saw Todd's wicked little smile.

Marty was waiting in the gym with the other young ladies who were attending the dance. She had butterflies in her tummy as she was eager to see the young man she'd had her eye on since she had seen him in the forest. She didn't even know his name yet, but she felt an intense attraction to him. She hoped that before the night was over, she'd find the courage to ask him to dance.

"Girls," said Sister Mary Catherine. "I expect you all to act like proper young ladies tonight. No tempting the young men who have come to visit us from the Juvenile Detention Center. You may dance and have fun, but remember the purpose of this activity. Our goal is to help these troubled young men become closer to God."

The men entered the gymnasium and went to stand against the west wall. All the young ladies were wearing their school uniforms. They stood across from the boys as the elderly sister began playing the music. A smile came to Marty's face when she caught a glimpse of Todd who stood next to his friend Jason.

Megan was the first girl brave enough to ask one of the young men to dance. She walked up to Jason and asked him to dance with her. "I'd be honored," he told her with a smile. They walked out to the center of the gymnasium and began to dance. Soon, several other girls followed suit, asking the young men if they'd like to dance.

Almost everyone had a dance partner when Marty approached Todd. "Would you like to dance?" she asked him.

Todd nodded. He followed her as she approached several other dancing couples. "I'm glad I finally got to talk to you. My name is Thomas Todd Manning, but I go by Todd," he said as they were dancing.

"I'm Margaret Anne Saybrooke, but I just go by Marty," she told him with a little smile. "I'm glad you could come... to the dance. It was my idea. I was hoping to meet you."

"I wanted to talk to you in the theater, but Officer Kurtz was being a total asshole," Todd stated.

Marty giggled when she heard his description of Officer Kurtz. Todd couldn't help but smirk when he heard her cute little giggles. "So, why are you here?" he asked her. "Do you want to be a nun?"

"No way!" Marty cried out. "It was my aunt who sent me here. My parents died, and she wants to travel Europe on my parents' dime. So I am stuck here... until I am eighteen."

Todd nodded sympathetically, actually relieved to hear that the girl he had a crush on didn't have plans of becoming a nun. That would totally ruin his plans to sneak away and spend some romantic time with her. He hoped she would see it his way and want meet him for a little "fun."

"What about you?" Marty asked. "Why were you sent to the Juvenile Detention Facility?"

"I was a bit of problem child," Todd stated. "I went for a joy ride in my father's car. He called the police... and they locked me away. Of course they didn't care that my dad liked to hit me and lock me in the closet."

A look of pain crossed Marty's face when she heard what had happened. "Should we go get some refreshments?" she offered.

"Sure, that would be great," Todd said as she lead him over to the refreshment table.

Marty reached for a glass of punch and had a little sip. She felt hot all over from being so close to Todd. When he talked, she couldn't help but stare at his lips. She kept wondering what it would be like to kiss him and to touch him.

Todd was nibbling on a cookie as he and Marty made conversation. They discussed their childhood and interests as they watched the others who were dancing. Marty told him that she wanted to be a doctor someday and save people's lives. After they had their snacks, Todd asked if she'd like to dance with him again.

"Yes," Marty said eagerly as she was having the time of her life.

"We should really get together sometime... outside of this place," Todd said as they leaned in closer to each other. They were supposed to be standing two feet apart, but as they continued to dance, the distance between them had shortened.

"Where could we meet?" Marty asked.

"I dunno, but I will figure it out."

Marty smiled at him as her eyes lit up at the prospect of spending more time with Todd. Every minute she had spent with him had been so precious, and as the night continued on, she did not want it to end. She wanted to be with Todd.

Soon however, Sister Mary Catherine stood up to announce the last dance of the night. "We'd like to thank all of the young men for attending this wonderful dance. May God be with each and every one of you..."

As their time together drew to an end, Todd reached out to take Marty's hands in his. To her surprise, he tugged her closer until she could feel the heat of his body. As they danced together and he gazed into her eyes, his lips slowly lowered until he was less than an inch from kissing her. Time stood still as Marty waited for the sweet sensation of Todd's kiss.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?!" Officer Kurtz voice suddenly rang out.

"Nothing," Todd replied as he was pulled away from Marty. "I was just dancing!"

"Just dancing! You were about to KISS her!" Kurtz exclaimed. "Get your ass to the bus! Now!"

"Look, Marty; I'm sorry. I gotta go," Todd attempted to apologize as Kurtz was shooing him out the door of the gymnasium.

Marty's eyes filled up with tears. Todd was going... and so abruptly. She didn't even get to feel the sensation of his kiss.

"It's alright, Todd. It's not your fault..." Marty said as she pressed a small slip of paper into his hand. Thankfully, Officer Kurtz didn't see the exchange as he was barking orders to the other young men.

"Everyone get on the bus! Now!" he called out.

"Good bye," Jason said to Megan as he stole a quick little kiss.

"Bye," she said as she hurriedly gave him a hug.

"You're out of here, Manning!" Kurtz growled as he escorted the boys to the bus. Todd left, clutching the note from Marty in the palm of his hand.

The young ladies in the convent rushed to the windows to catch of glimpse of the bus's departure. Quietly Marty watched Todd leaving with tears in her eyes and hope in her heart.


	6. The Snake

***~The Snake~***

It was an ordinary morning at the Juvenile Detention Center - except something extraordinary was about to happen. The other young men had just gotten undressed for their morning showers when Todd and Jason released a snake into the shower room. "This better work," Todd said as he let the king snake out of the burlap bag.

"That snake is over five feet long! There's no way this won't work," Jason remarked.

"Good, because we need to distract Kurtz and everyone else so I can call Marty."

Todd had a number where he could reach her on the little slip of paper she had given him at the dance. Her note had said he should pretend to be her uncle.

"You go do your thing, and I will stay and watch the chaos in here," Jason said with a grin.

After setting the snake free, Todd sneaked out of the shower room. Jason stayed behind to hear the men scream like scared little girls when they saw the snake slithering on the floor of the shower room. They were running around naked, screaming as Officer Kurtz tried to discover the source of the problem.

"Sir, there's a snake loose in the showers!" said one frightened young man.

"No, there's not; you're all acting like a bunch of scared little babies! Get your asses in there and take your showers!" Kurtz ordered.

"No way am I going in there!" said another teen who was quivering in fear near the sinks.

Just then the snake meandered out of the shower room and made an "S" shape as it curled up on the floor near Kurtz's feet. "Holy SHIT!" Kurtz quipped when he saw the snake. "Someone call an exterminator!"

Jason said nothing as he peeked around the corner and saw a couple of brave young men trying to apprehend the intruder. Luckily, the snake was giving them a difficult time. Todd's plan was working perfectly, just like a charm.

Meanwhile, Todd had broken into the office of the facility and he was placing a call to the convent. An elderly nun answered after a couple of rings. "Sister Mary-Catherine's School for Young Girls," she said.

"Hi, this is Marty Saybrooke's uncle calling. May I talk to her please?" Todd replied as he did his best to disguise his voice.

"Do you mean Margaret? I didn't know she had an uncle. But yes, she's here. I will get her at once. Hold on," the nun stated.

Todd's heart was pounding in his chest when time passed and there was a fairly long pause on the phone. Finally, Marty answered.

"Hello, this is Marty."

"Marty, it's Todd," he said urgently. "I don't have long to talk...but I wanted to tell you where you could meet me. The guys and I are doing some landscaping and upkeep at St. Joseph Cemetery tomorrow. We're gonna be there most of the day. So, I was wondering if you could meet me there around noon? You'd have to be careful though, so no one sees you. I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble."

"That sounds wonderful," Marty said as she was glanced over at the nun who was watching her take the call. "I can't wait to see you again, Uncle Henry."

"I can't wait to see you either, babe," he stated. "I gotta go now."

"Alright. Good bye."


	7. The Cemetery

***~The Cemetery~***

Marty arrived at St. Joseph's Cemetery wearing a long black cloak with a hood and a lacy black veil over her face. Crouching over slightly as she walked, she resembled any other of the little old ladies who visited the cemetery on a daily basis.

Todd was in the cemetery landscaping and moving heavy bricks. Standing near a grove of trees, Marty watched Todd work as he flexed his muscles. He had been working for many hours, moving bricks from one part of the cemetery to another. With the work crew's help from the juvenile detention center, the cemetery was quickly shaping up.

After hours of toting heavy bricks, Kurtz announced that the guys could take their break. Todd was glad as he walked toward a stone mausoleum to eat his sack lunch. When no one was watching, Marty grabbed Todd and tugged him behind the mausoleum.

"It's you," he chuckled. He removed Marty's hood and veil and stared down into her face.

Marty started giggling. Her voice was music to his ears. "It's either me or some creepy little old lady who wants to kiss you," Marty said.

Todd laughed as he tugged Marty closer. His lips met hers as they kissed for the first time. Sparks flew as Todd's tongue entered her mouth.

They were close to making out when a little old man and woman approached. "Excuse me, do you know where the-?" the woman began, but her voice trailed away when she saw Todd and Marty kissing.

Marty pulled her lips away from Todd's to see that an old man and woman were staring at them. Todd just chuckled low in his chest. He ignored their uninvited guests as he pulled Marty against him so he could kiss her again.


	8. A Sweet Dream

***~A Sweet Dream~***

Marty was sad because she had not seen Todd in several days. After their kisses behind the mausoleum at St. Joseph's Cemetery, all she had been able to think about was him. During her days, she daydreamed about Todd, and at night, he showed up in her sweetest dreams. Tonight was no exception; she had been having a passionate dream about him, but when she awakened in her bed, she realized he was standing over her.

Her eyes blinked open as he gazed at her. She was wearing only a thin nightgown that showed off all her curves. She felt absolutely naked as his eyes glittered in the near-darkness.

"Todd," she whispered. "I was just dreaming about you."

"What did you dream?" he asked as he lay down next to her and pulled her against him.

"I dreamed you kissed me... then you started making love to me," she admitted breathlessly.

"Like this?" he whispered as his lips moved forward and settled over hers. He kissed her thoroughly as their tongues met. Marty moaned as he nibbled her neck, then slid his hands under her nightie to fondle her breasts. Her nipples became rock hard as he tenderly caressed them.

"Shhh..." Todd warned. "You'll wake your roommate."

"It's alright. It's only Megan," she responded.

Todd gave her one last lingering kiss, then he pressed a slip of paper into her hand. "What's this?" she asked as Todd crawled out of bed.

"Just read it later," he said as he blew her kiss good-bye.

He disappeared through the door before she ask him any more questions. In the morning she woke up, the piece of paper still clutched in her hand. She unfolded it to read Todd's message.

_Meet me at the mausoleum at midnight... and be careful!_

A smile came to Marty's lips after reading the note. When midnight came, she'd be back in Todd's embrace.


	9. Love and Passion

***~Love and Passion~***

Marty arrived at the cemetery dressed in her long black cloak. Cautiously, she walked past the gravestones toward the mausoleum. From the distance, she could see a tiny candle burning in the lone window of the structure. Todd was there! He was waiting for her!

She quickened her steps and pushed open the heavy door of the mausoleum. She found Todd waiting inside. A small gasp fell from her lips as she saw the dozens of candles he had lit upon every surface. They were everywhere, lighting up the gloom. The flames gently swayed, adding an air of romance despite the room's ceramic coffin. Todd had covered the lone sarcophagus with a long white drape.

As Marty stepped into the mausoleum, Todd swept her into his arms. "I love you, baby. And I want to show you how much," he said.

"Make love to me, Todd," she said breathlessly.

Todd wasted no time in removing every stitch of their clothing. He then gently lowered Marty onto a soft bed of blankets he had placed upon the floor. In the golden candlelight, he traced gentle patterns over her skin. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I can't believe you are mine."

"Make me yours now," she urged him. "I need you so much. You're all I dream of every night. I want to belong to you. Forever."

Todd whispered tender words as he positioned his body over hers. His lips captured hers in a feverish kiss. With a hard thrust, he pushed his full length inside her.

Her startled gasp was taken in the passion of his kiss. Her body tensed with pain which soon turned to exquisite pleasure. Over and over again, Todd's body melded with hers. As the candles burned down to tiny stumps, they both reached the highest summit of ecstasy.

Marty lay in Todd's embrace, stunned in the afterglow of their passion. "Are you alright, baby?" Todd asked as he tenderly kissed her lips.

"It was amazing," she whispered as she hugged him ever-so-tight.

A small smile came to Todd's lips at her words, but it was quickly dashed away. The door of the mausoleum opened, and there stood Officer Kurtz. He entered, along with a cool breeze.

"I finally caught you," he spoke in a chilling voice.


	10. Incarcerated

***~Incarcerated~***

"What- what are you doing here?" Marty cried out as Todd did his best to cover her nakedness with a sheet.

"Well, it looks to me like I just caught you in the act of sinning," Kurtz spoke coldly as he blocked the door of the mausoleum so the young lovers could not escape.

"I knew that you were up to no-good," he said as he regarded Todd with a sneer. "You're in so much trouble now. Very soon you'll be on your way to Statesville."

"Fuck you!" Todd growled. "You can't prove that anything happened here. It will be our word against yours."

"The police know," stated Kurtz. "They are waiting right outside."

Tears rushed from Marty's eyes as she struggled to pull on her clothes. Her fingers were shaking so much that Todd had to help her with the buttons. "Get over here, young lady!" Kurtz said to Marty in a commanding voice.

"Do you get your jollies off of looking at nearly-naked young girls?" Todd yelled at Kurtz.

Todd's remark made Kurtz explode with anger. He growled fiercely as he rushed forward, attacking Todd and punching him in the face. As Todd struggled in Kurtz grip, he called out to Marty, "Run!"

Marty choked on a sob as she wrapped her long black cloak around her trembling form. She made her way out of the mausoleum and stumbled into the night. She didn't get far when she nearly tripped over a gravestone and was grabbed by a police officer who had been waiting outside. "Where do you think you're going, little darlin'?" the policeman asked as he dragged her away to his police car.

Todd's nose was bleeding as he was also drug away. Kurtz took him back to the facility and locked him in a cell. "I wonder what your sweet little nun thinks of you now," he taunted, grinning at Todd through the bars.

"You won't get away with this," Todd spat. "I am getting out of here! Nothing will keep me away from Marty! NOTHING!"

"I don't think so," Kurtz said with a laugh. "I'm gonna keep you locked up forever."


	11. Running Away

***~Running Away~* **

Todd was sitting in his lonely cell upon his cot, staring down at the floor and feeling horrible. The cot was as lumpy as hell. All he had been served to eat for the past two days was lukewarm milk and cold bologna sandwiches. He missed having something hot to eat, and he missed Marty. He really missed Marty. He missed her with an incredible fierce ache. She was all he could think about. He couldn't wait to hold her again ... but would he ever?

Full of longing and feeling completely sorry for himself, he jumped up off the cot when a strange noise captured his attention. Someone was breaking through the wooden slats which made up the floor of his cell. Someone was breaking him OUT!

"What the hell?" Todd gasped. He then caught sight of long blond hair and a ponytail. It was Jason! His friend was helping him escape!

"Jason?! What are you doing?" Todd asked as Jason squeezed his skinny body through the opening he had created in the broken slats.

"I'm busting you out of here," Jason stated.

"How?" Todd questioned. "What do you have in mind?"

Jason held up a shiny set of keys and tossed them to Todd. "I got you a car ... and a few supplies."

"What?" Todd said in surprise. "How'd you manage that?"

"Don't ask. Just take the car and get the hell out of here."

"Well, I guess I have no other choice. If I stay here, I'll get locked up in Statesville with an extended sentence."

"Exactly. You gotta go."

"What about you?" Todd asked. "Are you going with me?"

"No. You know it's not me you want to take with you. There's only enough supplies for two... and you can't leave without Marty."

"I love her," Todd admitted.

"Then go and get her." Jason replied. "When I'm 18, I am getting out of this place... then I'll be free to be with Megan."

"Thank you, Jason. I'll never forget how you helped me," Todd said as he gave his friend a hug.

~*~o~*~

Marty was locked in her room at the convent as she waited for her Aunt Kiki to come and get her. She had been expelled from the school due to her brazen behavior. She hadn't even been allowed to talk to Megan. She had been in completeseclusion since the police officer had brought her back to the convent.

Tears rushed down her cheeks because she was missing Todd. She wouldn't even be allowed the chance to tell him goodbye. They had only had one night together and now it was all gone. She loved him and it just wasn't fair!

She stared out the window, waiting for her aunt's arrival. Her bags were packed and situated at the end of the bed. It was almost time to go.

If only she had just one more chance to talk to Todd. She'd tell him that she loved him and how much she'd miss him when her aunt took her away to Europe. With sorrowed tears streaming from her eyes, Marty drug her gaze away from the window. Someone was turning a key in the lock!

The door opened and there stood Todd. "Come on, baby," he said. "I'm busting you out of this place."

She stared at him in shock. Was he real?! Had he really come to break her out of the convent?

"Todd?" she said in disbelief.

He pulled her to him and gave her a steamy kiss. "We gotta hurry before anyone sees us," he insisted. "Let's get the hell out of here."

A smile slowly formed on Marty's face when she heard his words. "It's true! I don't have to go to Europe with Aunt Kiki. I'm running away with you," she said happily.

"It's true, babe," Todd answered. "Let's go."


End file.
